


In Sparkling Sand

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Black Panther (2018), Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Shuri watches as Bucky checks out her lab.





	In Sparkling Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Shuri watched Bucky out of the corner of her eye. He kept his hand in his pocket, careful not touch anything as he looked around the lab.  
"How does this work?" he asked, standing in front of the sand table.  
"Oh, it's cool," she replied, happy to show him how to input coordinates. A miniature New York City rose in sparkling vibranium sand.  
Bucky nodded, a half smile on his face. "But how does it _work_?"  
Shuri stared at him. "You want to know, technically, how it works."  
"I do."  
She grinned. They were going to get along just fine.


End file.
